Moi, Moche et Magique
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Severus est en mission pour Poudlard. La disparition de Dumbledore, puis celle de Voldemort ne changent pas grand chose à sa vie. Il est chargé d'expliquer aux familles moldues les particularités de ce qui arrive à leurs enfants, lettre officielle en main. Mais comment faire dans un quartier aussi banal ? Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, à l'adresse du grand criminel Felonius Gru !
1. Méchant

**MOI, MOCHE ET MAGIQUE**

* * *

 _Méchant_

* * *

Trois mois.

Trois petits mois de convalescence alors qu'il avait risqué la mort, et rien de plus. Voilà tout ce que la nation reconnaissante avait à lui offrir en fin de compte, après des années de sacrifice. Severus n'arriverait jamais à digérer ce fait, il lui restait coincé en travers de la gorge et n'avait en rien amélioré son tempérament. Le Directeur des Serpentards était devenu aigri, alors même qu'il l'était déjà.

Severus avait donc repris du service actif et était en mission pour Poudlard. Il avait voyagé par le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre jusqu'à Londres. Bien évidemment, choisir d'apparaitre aux abords du Chemin de Traverse n'était pas avisé : les rues étaient noires de mondes et une foule de sorciers se pressait contre les vitrines. Le mois d'août était toujours une aubaine pour les marchands, et Severus ne doutait pas qu'Ollivander aurait fermé boutique depuis longtemps sans les cohortes de premières années qui se pressaient dans les rues avec leur liste de fourniture.

On ne pouvait pas pour autant dire que la foule incommodait Severus. Son allure passablement terrifiante accompagnée de grandes capes sombres faisait s'écarter n'importe qui de son chemin. Il n'avait pas été le cauchemar de toute une génération de sorciers pour rien ! Chacun d'entre eux, peu importe leur maison, avait un jour perdu des points de maison ou fini en retenue grâce à son intransigeance.

Seulement voilà, tous les sorciers présents ce jour là n'étaient pas tous passés par les salles de Poudlard. Pas encore. Il y avait de ces cohortes de futurs premières années qui étaient plus acharnées que d'autres. L'un d'entre elles, une tripotée de morveux occupés à faire la queue devant le stand de Florian Fortarôme, était décidée à maintenir sa formation quoiqu'il advienne. La cohorte faisait barrage alors même que la montait des passants menaçait de submerger la rue entière.

Severus leur lança une œillade assassine, sans pourtant qu'un seul des garnements ne remarque le danger. L'un des gamins reçut sa glace et s'élança immédiatement vers une destination inconnue, dans une course folle, à la manière d'un missile impossible à diriger. Severus l'observa alors qu'il trébucha sur ses lacets défaits et manqua tomber par terre. Il le retint au dernier moment, mais l'une des boules de glace posées sur le cornet avait glissé jusqu'aux pavés.

Severus soupira en voyant qu'un peu de crème avait éclaboussé sa cape, que la lèvre inférieure du morveux commençait à trembler, et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un simple sort produisant des petites lueurs multicolores, avant de métamorphoser un bout de camelote qui trainait dans sa poche en petit jouet volant. Le gamin était fasciné par la course folle du jouet, et les autres autour également. Il profita de la brèche créée pour fuir l'attroupement.

Severus eût à peine le temps de faire une quinzaine de pas, qu'il entendit une petite explosion derrière lui, à peine plus forte qu'un pétard de Noël, suivie d'une symphonie de petits cris de surprises. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sourire à lui-même.

Il allait atteindre la sortie du Chaudron Baveur, quand il passa devant un vendeur de journaux. Il acheta la gazette, qui arborait un gros titre tapageur.

« Un nouveau scandale éclate sur l'établissement Gringotts et secoue le monde magique. Les Aurors ont découverts que la banque sorcière a été dévalisée pour le troisième fois dans l'histoire. Si le mystérieux professeur Quirell n'avait rien dérobé, si Harry Potter et ses alliés n'avaient agis que pour le bien du monde sorcier, ce nouveau criminel avait des motivations plus vénales. Le Ministère ne dispose pour l'instant d'aucune piste. Qui est responsable de cet odieux forfait, et quel sera sa prochaine cible ? »


	2. Banlieue

_Banlieue_

* * *

Severus méditait tout en traversant les rues de la capitale. Le Chemin de Traverse était peut-être bondé, mais le reste de la ville s'engluait dans la chaleur épaisse de cet après-midi d'été. Il faisait lourd, et le sorcier pouvait le sentir même à travers ses robes. Elles étaient noires et le tissu semblait épais ; c'était suffisant pour faire crouler n'importe quel moldu sous la chaleur rien qu'en posant son regard sur le potionniste. Cependant, les robes sorcières possédaient quelques enchantements bien utiles en cas de fortes chaleurs.

Il savait très bien où il devait aller, ou du moins, il connaissait l'adresse. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une rue interminable, avec des trottoirs tellement bien entretenus qu'on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient de leurs emballages. La rue était longée par un alignement parfait de maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes. Elles avaient toutes le même jardin bien soigné, avec la petite voiture bien lustrée parfois garée devant le garage, et la même architecture.

Il n'y avait rien qui dépassait et tellement de normalité que Severus se demandait comment Pétunia Evans avait pu faire le choix de ne pas vivre ici un jour, et comme le moindre gène de magie pouvait trouver sa place ici. Il n'allait pas trouver un jeune sorcier, mais un obscurial en fin de vie à ce rythme-là ! Plus Severus marchait, plus il se désemparait de sa mission. Il n'allait pas être chose aisée d'expliquer à une famille de moldu aussi banale qu'un de leurs enfants était un sorcier, pouvait pratiquer la magie et intégrer une école spécialisée dans moins d'un mois, avec pensionnat.

Il allait se mettre à soupirer sur son propre sort, ce qui était suffisamment peu snapien pour être remarquable, quand il aperçut une anomalie à l'horizon. Il y avait un virage devant lui, et dans ce virage avait été bâtie la maison la plus sombre, imposante et gothique à laquelle un architecte avait pu penser un jour. Severus réprima un sourire en voyant que l'adresse correspondait. Sa journée n'était peut-être pas si désastreuse que ça, l'histoire serait plus vite réglée qu'il ne lui avait semblé.

Il prit un instant pour contempler la maison avant de remonter le chemin. Il pouvait entendre des voix derrière la porte, des voix de jeunes filles bien excitées.

« Edith ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux minutes ?

—Rend-moi ma licorne !

—Oh, c'est bon ! C'était juste pour jouer ! »

Severus soupira de tout son saoul avant de frapper quelques coups secs sur cette porte des enfants. Trois filles, c'était bien sa veine. Il tira l'enveloppe de sa poche alors que le silence se faisait de l'autre côté. Il percevait encore quelques chuchotements indistincts, tout en sentant dans sa paume la douceur familière du parchemin, il pouvait lire l'adresse écrite à l'encre émeraude, et le sceau portant les armoiries de Poudlard.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe, râla une voix bourrue. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme avec une carrure impressionnante, il avait les épaules d'un forçat et pourtant ses cuisses avaient la finesse de celles d'une danseuse. Son crâne était aussi lisse que ces sphères de cristal dans lesquelles le Professeur Trelawney se targuait de pouvoir lire l'avenir, et son nez était... impressionnant.

« Bonjour, j'ai une lettre pour Mademoiselle Margo Gru. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 551

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : (Créature) Licorne


End file.
